1. Technical Field
This invention relates to modular connectors, and more particularly to modular plug and socket connectors having integral optical displays for convenient status indication.
2. Background Information
Conventional double row, multiple receptacle RJ-45 (CAT 5) receptacle assemblies 10, such as shown in FIG. 1, are well-known. This particular example includes two stacked rows of six receptacles 12. A pair of optical indicators 14 are disposed in the face plane 16 of the receptacle assembly, proximate each receptacle 12. Optical indicators 14 are typically used for status indication.
Such location of indicators 14 proximate receptacles 12 was intended to improve upon earlier approaches in which status indicators were grouped together elsewhere on the face plane 16. The configuration shown advantageously enabled a user to more easily associate particular indicators 14 with their respective receptacles 12, while also freeing up valuable surface area on plane 16 for additional receptacles. Indicators 14 are typically LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) of various colors mounted within face plane 16, or light pipes that terminate flush with face plane 16.
A drawback associated with face plane-mounted LEDs is that the electrical leads supplying power to them tend to generate electromagnetic (EM) noise that without compensation, may disrupt the signals flowing between the plugs 26 and receptacles 12.
A cross-section of a receptacle assembly 10 that utilizes light pipes is shown in FIG. 2. In this configuration, light pipes 20 extend between face plane 16 and one or more LEDs 22 disposed proximate each receptacle 12, e.g., on a circuit board 24. A modular plug 26 is shown engaged with each receptacle 12.
Use of these light pipes 20 tends to ameliorate the problem of EM noise by enabling the LEDs, and any electromagnetic noise generated thereby, to be located away from the plugs and receptacles. This approach, however, also has drawbacks. For example, the indicators 14 still take up valuable surface area on face plane 16, which inhibits the ability to further increase the density of receptacles 12 thereon. Concomitantly, it may be difficult and potentially expensive from a manufacturability standpoint, to provide sufficient clearance to extend the light pipes 20 all the way from a light source (e.g., LED 22) to the face plane 16 without binding or otherwise interfering with proper insertion/withdrawal of plug 26.
Other approaches for providing status indication include directly illuminating a translucent RJ-XX plug via a receptacle of a conventional PCMCIA card. Such illumination may be effected by feeding light pipes into a side of the receptacle opposite that of the plug. This approach may be sufficient for applications involving relatively small numbers, e.g., single rows of one or two receptacles, since many options exist for routing the light pipes. However, such back side receptacle lighting tends to become increasingly cumbersome and expensive as the density of receptacles increases, such as in devices that employ multiple stacked rows of receptacles.
Thus, a need exists for an improved status indication system for stacked and other configurations of multi-receptacle receptacle assemblies.